The Exange Student
by 15dragondream
Summary: Gohan comes home one day to find a BIG suprise, he's going to the US to go to school in Bayville and you'll never guess who he's staying with. How will they both keep their secrets and stay out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**!**

Gohans pov

"Ah." I said as I toke a deep breath. Everything is so calm now. No more Buu, Baby, anyone hasn't bothered us for a while, except of course my little brother. 'Now here's the scary part of life.' I thought as I mentally prepared myself for my mother. She probably was going to want to know why I was out so late. I opened the door carefully hoping by the good grace of Kami to sneak past her. No such luck. Why hadn't I learned instant transmission from my dad.

"Gooohhhaaaaan" It doesn't sound like she's mad. I hurried to the kitchen hoping luck would be with me this time. There is no such thing as luck unfortunately.

"Hey mom"

"Gohan, I have a surprise for you. You're going to America to go to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters."

" WWWWHHHAAAAATTTTT. " I paused for a moment hoping to find a loophole somewhere in this situation but, once again the odds were against me. "Everything just got settled again though. I mean I just got with Videl, she'd kill me if I left! "

"I know Gohan, that's why your leaving. I don't want you to get hurt again and I've already talked to Videl. She'll see you during break. Now no more arguing, my decision is final." she said in a stern voice; when she used that tone I knew right then and there that I had lost.

"Alright, when do I leave at least." Maybe this would be fun, and it's not like she's going to make me leave tomorrow. I have at least a week.

"Tomorrow, I already have your things packed."

"WHHHAAATTT" I yelled for the second time in less then five minutes. She must have been thinking about this for weeks. Dear Kami, is there anything worse that could happen.

"You heard me, now go say goodbye to everyone, your flight leaves at six a.m. tomorrow." Great, first moving and now I have to wake up early. The whole universe must be out to get me. Oh wait, its already done that before. I left saying that I had to go say good-bye everyone. Not at all mentioning the horrible headache she just gave me.

At Xavier house

'_Children please come here I have some important news_' Charles Xavier called.

Once everyone was there he continued. "We will be welcoming a new student tomorrow."

"Awesome" Kitty said. Then Kitty started to bombard the Professor with questions like her usual Kitty self. "Where's he from,what's his power, and what's his name..."

"Ah, well, to answer your questions, he's from Japan and his name is Gohan. As for your next question he isn't a mutant."

"WHHAAATTT" everyone said at the same time except Logan who just mumbled "he better be tough"

"Calm down, calm down. I understand all your worry but, do not fear. When the time is right we shall reveal who we are. For now, we will welcome him, but we won't tell him we are mutants for the time being. Anymore questions?" No one questioned the Professor's judgment any further. " No one, if that's so you may all leave. Logan, would you be willing to pick Gohan up at 7p.m. tomorrow."

"Sure Charles." Logan replies as he heads up the stairs.

"Thank you very much Logan."

**A/N Well I hope this is better than before. I personally feel it's fuller and has better grammar and spelling. However if anyone would like to help I'd appreciate it. Thanks. Oh, and before I go...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own DBZ or X-Men Evolution.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thanks people who read my story so far. Special thanks to "otogii" for giving awesome great advice and "jerribrent" for letting me adopt this. Also I know this is a rough start but it will get better, just bare with me please. Finally I plan to update at least once a week.**

**Sooooo with out further ado chapter two...**

**Here at last**

Gohans pov

Now that was a long flight! It would have been so much faster flying there myself. At least I could catch up on sleep since I was up all night. I'm going to miss everyone.

_Flashback_

_I just arrived at Bulma's house everyone was already there, they must of knew ahead of time. "Hey Buddy" Krillin said " How you doing, I'm guessing your mom already told you."_

"_Yeah" I said bummed._

"_You know she's just doing what she think is best."_

"_I know, it's just... I really don't want to leave you guys. I mean all the good times tha..." At that moment Bulma and Vegeta walked into the room. Bulma of course as peppy as ever but had the look of sympathy in her eyes. She knew first hand what my moms determination could lead to. Vegeta on the other hand was well, just being Vegeta._

"_Gohan, how are you doing? I'm guessing your coming over here because your mom gave you the news." _

"_Alright, doesn't mean that I'm super bummed that I have to leave. Any who, how are you guys."_

"_We're good and as busy as ever, right Vegeta..." she said elbowing him in the ribs. He gave her a glare which she just returned back._

"_Yeah, we're good. I hope your trip will go all right, brat." Brat of course was said under his breath so Bulma wouldn't hear. Other than that I could barely hold in my shock. That was without a doubt, the nicest thing Vegeta ever said to me. Usually I just got a curt nod and that was on a good day._

"_Thanks" I wonder what it took Bulma to make him say that I mentally shivered the thoughts away as images flooded my mind. After this we all talked and relaxed for a while. We recounted on old times and laughed at most of them. Unfortunately nothing lasts forever. I finally had to say the dreaded words._

"_Well guys I appreciate everything but I have to get going. I have to get up super early, another sucky thing to add to an already growing list of sucky things. I'm going to miss you guys."_

"_Me to. Hey remember to visit though!" Krillin said trying to lighten my sorrows a bit._

"_Oh, I almost forgot! I swear, I don't know how I'd fine my head if it wasn't attached. I made something for you, they're food pills. Eat these before you eat any meal and you'll eat with a human appetite." Bulma said with a chuckle._

"_Thanks, these will help a lot with 'blending in'"_

_end flashback_

Good times, sure going to miss them. Suddenly I was shaken out of my thoughts. "Thank you for flying with Delta airlines, hope you fly with us again. Please exit to the nearest exit." With that I got up and moved myself out of the plane and into my new life. As I got out I noticed people standing with little signs. I went looking for mine, Jones, Robbins, Miller, Gibson, Forney, Son!

A guy with a leather jacket was holding it. I walked up to him. "You must be Gohan son." His gruff voice and don't mess with me attitude reminded me lot of Vegeta. Those eyes also were a similar not just in color. I could see a hard past, secrets, he was tough; but has a soft side that I bit only some people could reach.

"That's me and you are..."

"Logan." Wow he's even as blunt as Vegeta "Professor Xavier sent me to pick you up. We better hurry or we're going to miss our cab." With that he lead us off.

**A/N Hello peoples. Once again I have edited it to make it better. It isn't that much better but I think you guys will like it more. Tell me your thoughts. I crave reviews! (good and bad but I prefer good or some helpful criticism.) One last thing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or X-Men Evolution. Don't sue me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks "warhaler" and "icecreamfan4life" for reviewing really appreciate it. On another note if you have any ideas tell me and ill try to work them in. Finally _italics_ in this chapter mean people talking in Japanese. Alright that's it here's the chapter...**

**Secrets?**

Finally we made it to the school. It was sort of boring, since Logan isn't much of a talker. Just like Vegeta, what a surprise. "Kid, come on, I don't have all day can we hurry it up please."

"Sure, sorry" I stepped out of the cab, and dear Kami was this place big. It looked liked the biggest mansion I've ever seen, aside from Capsule Corp of course.

"Hey Logan, are you sure this is the school, because this place is huge."

"Yep, now help me carry your bags I'm not your bellboy."

"Alright" I helped Logan get my bags and started walking towards the school. This place looked awesome on the outside but it looked even more awesome on the inside. Then something weird happened as I was admiring the room; I started to feel a nudging. I suddenly remembered that I put down my barriers, I quickly put them back up for fear of what was trying take a peek in my head. I shook my head trying to shake off the paranoia.

"Hello Gohan" said a bald guy in a wheel chair followed by a group of kids. "It is a pleasure for you to be staying with us, I'm Professor Xavier."

"Thank you..." but before I could get the rest of my sentence out a perky brown haired girl jumped forward and started talking.

"Hi, so your names Gohan, mines Kitty, I like your shirt a lot, so your from Japan, that's awesome..." I was starting to get worried because she hadn't taken a breath yet. How long could some one not breath before they start losing brain cells, I think its three minutes. The three minute mark was looming pretty close but luckily for her a red haired girl stopped her.

"Kitty that's enough, he just got here give him some space." She then turned to me, "Hi my name is Jean Grey, it's nice to meet you Gohan, right?" She said in a warm tone. She put her hand out to shake it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

"You've already met Logan, I think I'll let everyone else introduce themselves."

"I'm Kurt"said a black haired guy in an accent.

"I'm Scott, it's nice to see you here" said a guy in glasses with brown hair.

"I'm Bobby" said a blond haired guy.

"I'm Rogue" said a girl in a southern accent and a white strip through her hair. It was a bit strange though because unlike everyone else she wasn't in the group. Not only that but she seemed to be scared to touch anyone.

"I'm Evan" said a kid who I thought had a weird haircut. Then again I shouldn't be talking, my hair stands out in every direction.

" That leaves me, I'm Professor Munroe. You can call me Storm since that's what everyone else calls me." I wonder why they call her storm. Maybe she looks scary when she's mad. "Jean could you go help Gohan get settled before dinner please."

"Sure no problem, Gohan just follow me please." She lead me up stairs to my new room, which was a pretty long ways. Finally we arrived after a four minute walk through a flight of stairs and a couple hallways. "Here's your new room Gohan, I'll let you unpack. Let me know if you need anything."

I started putting my stuff away when I found a capsule. I don't remember packing this I flipped it around and saw it said "Gravity room and Senzu beans". Hm, I didn't think of these. There's really no use though with my luck, I might just need these.

Ten minutes later I heard a knock at the door. "Come in". I turned around and saw Jean walk in. "Oh hi Jean."

"Hey, I know your just getting comfortable and all but Professor wanted me to let you know dinner is going to start in five minutes."

"Alright , thanks, I'll be down in a minute." As soon as she left I started to dig in my suitcase to find the pills to cut down my appetite. Finally after much searching I found them between my toothbrush and shampoo. I almost ran down the stairs after this because I was starving. I mean who isn't after not eating for six hours. I finally made it to the kitchen.

"Hi Gohan sit and dig in." I didn't need to be asked twice.

I was almost finished eating when the phone rang. Kurt went to pick up the phone. "_Gohan, Gohan, is this you, is this the right number."_

"I think it's for you" said Kurt as he handed me the phone. I think he was a bit baffled at how loud someone could be on the phone, well, that's mom.

" Thanks, _Mom, mom calm down, yes it's me Gohan."_

" _Did you make it to the school Gohan. I miss you so much."_

"_I miss you to mom, how is everyone."_

"_Good, are you taking your pills and are you keeping your powers hidden."_

I sighed, mom was always so much more worried about her kids than everyone else, couldn't distract her from your well being._" Yes mom, the pills work great, please tell Bulma thanks and my powers are fine. I don't think I'll be needing them here."_

"_I sure hope your right, I hope everything is alright over there, are the other kids nice."_

" _It is, and yes everyone is extremely nice. They all seem like very good people."_

"_That's great, I have to go honey. Remember, stay away from foreign girls, get good grades, stay out of trouble, and most importantly have a great time."_

"_Alright I will mom see you later." _I hung up the phone and went back to sit down.

"Who was that Gohan." Jean asked, I had a pretty good guess she was wondering who that very loud lady was on the phone.

"Oh just my mom wondering how I was."

" That's nice, so what classes are you going to take."

"All honers with gym and art."

"Hey Scott, Rogue, and I have those classes too. I think you have gym and art with Kitty and Kurt. " Before I could reply Bobby decided to ask his own question.

" What did you do for fun in Japan." asked Bobby curiously.

"I played with my little brother Goten and his friend Trunks., later after they grew up a bit I started running away from the two of them. They just so happen to be masterminds at thinking up pranks. I also help my mother around and spend a lot of time outside . I train with my father a bit..." Stupid I said mentally slapping myself. Maybe if I keep on talking they won't notice. " Just normal stuff."

" That sounds like fun but what do you train for, do you mean martial arts and stuff." Ug, he had to notice.

"Yeah, martial arts, it's pretty normal to do it down in Japan." Please let them get off my tail about it, no pun intended.

Luckily I actually have luck with me. Does that even make sense?

While everyone talks Logan and the professor hold their own conversation. "So, what do you think Charles, do you think he's a mutant."

"I don't know, he could possibly have powers. Maybe you misunderstood what his mother said. Either way we had better keep an eye on him. Earlier I tried to probe his mind but I was faced by a ferocious ape like creature."

"What, like like big foot or somethin? Anyways I think your right, I just have this feeling that this kid is holding more secrets than we can count."

**Thanks for reading guys please R&R only way to know what you think. **

**So here is the edited version, hope it's better. I know Xavier might seem a bit OC with the whole 'probing the mind thing' but I needed it to rise some suspicion. Thanks again! Remember ideas are welcomed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ no matter how much I wish I did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait but I was sick, and then my computer decided it wanted to get sick. But everything is better now. Thanks "DemonKittyAngEL" and "Warhaler" for reviewing. That's what makes you guys awesome. Anyways I hope you like the next chapter...**

Knock-Knock-Knock. "Gohan wake up it's time for your first day of school, come on."Kitty yelled through the door.

"Five more minutes mom."

"It's me Kitty, and if you don't get up I'll come in myself."

"I don't care, I can be ready in five minutes." I hope she lets me sleep. Please go away, please, please...

"Fine school is in thirty minutes and we're leaving in ten. Also your going to miss breakfast the most important meal of the day."

Well you know, no good comes from being lazy, especially when breakfast is involved. "Alright I'm getting up, be down in five."

"Much better, oh, and you get to ride with Rogue, Scott, and I. Everyone else had to be at school early."

"Thanks again." I yelled as I quickly started getting ready.

Two minutes later Gohan was ready and already making record time with breakfast.

"Hungry much Gohan."asked Scott.

"Yeah and in my defense we have to leave right now."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Rogue, Kitty, come on we are leaving."

"Coming." the to girls yelled simultaneously. I followed Scott to the garage. As I looked in all I could process was wow. They had like five automobiles, a bike, a red convertible, a jeep, and like two other cars I didn't even know was out yet. We all walked till we got in Scott's awesome red convertible.

"Scott, this car is awesome, is it all yours."

"Sorta, it's technically all of ours but, I'm the one that tends to drive it for the most part."

"That's awesome! What about the other cars and the motorcycle."

"Well everyone usually drives with me but sometimes, Storm or Jean might drive one of the cars. As for the motorcycle, that's Logan's, no one touches it unless you want to meet an um-timley death." To late I've already done that and came way to close for comfort other times.

"I think I won't touch his bike." everyone of course chuckled at my answer. After this everyone just started to enjoy the beautiful day. I watched as the trees rushed by along with everything else. On a day like today I would probably ask Goten if he'd like to fly around or I might even ask Videl. Sometimes I'd fly by myself or I'd meditate with Piccolo. When I was younger my dad would take me flying with Nimbus. I wish I could go flying now. Hmm, maybe I could sneak out during...

"Gohan, Gohan, snap out of your little day dream. We have to hurry and I need to show you to the office for your schedule." Kitty said. Man I didn't even realize we were here. Kitty lead me to the office which was directly in front of the school. But then something a bit unusual happened. As soon as Kitty ans I walked in the office the secretary glared at us, actually, I think she was glaring at Kitty. What did Kitty do to get that old lady mad. Probably late a lot.

"Gohan Son correct." the old lady said as I walked in.

"Yes"

"Here's your new schedule and locker combination, class starts in five minutes so please hurry."

"Thank you very much Mrs..."

"Green." Wow, she sure is pretty blunt.

"Oh, then thank you Mrs. Green, I'll see you later if I need any more help." After that I walked out with Kitty, I asked what she did to that old lady.

"Why do you ask that."

"I don't know it's just that I thought I saw her glare at you or maybe it was both of us."

"Hmm, well I guess she did, I didn't really take notice, she glares at everyone."

"Alright then, well I have to go to class; see you at lunch."

"Okay, have fun. Are you sure you don't need me to help you find your classes?"

"Nah, I'll be find." With that I walked off to start my new normal routine. My first half of the day was boring. I have a math teacher named Mrs. Burrs, a English teacher named Mr. Yoshi, and an art teacher named Miss. Lewis.

After that I went to have lunch with Kitty, Scott, Rogue, and basically the hole gang. That was where the weird started, most the kids would look at us weird as if we all had snakes for hair or bright neon skin. But then like Kitty had earlier this morning, everyone kept on eating like they were the only ones there.

"Hey guys, I know I'm not from around here but I think it's a bit weird when people stare at you. Is that what you guys do all lunch here?"

"No, they don't usually do that." Jean said and then she pauses for a moment like she was trying to chose her next words carefully."They must be looking at you. I mean it's not everyday a new kid comes here, much less one that comes from Japan."

"Hmm, I guess your right." I didn't feel alright though, I felt like these people, my new friends, were hiding something from me. Before I had any more time to ponder over the situation we got up and left to finish my first day of boring school.

**A/N Yeah I know, not to exciting. But it's just a filler so do not fret my readers. More action to come next chapter. One more thing, you all know I can see hits right. Even if you don't like the story much i appreciate your comments so please leave them even if they're negative. Oh, and sorry to forget the disclaimer last couple of chapters. But here it is...**

**A/N#2 Hope you like this updated version a little better. I think it's much fuller. Anyways new chapter soon to come.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Dragonball z or x-men evolution.(tear)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey it's been a while, I'm super sorry about that though. I have two valid reasons 1. I was taking 2 hour test every school day for a month, well a little more. Dumb state testing. 2. I was rewriting the last four chapters. Feel free to go and take a look and tell me if they have improved. On another note I'd like to thank " ladyyuuki16", "Nexina", "mermaidlover5", " itachisdbzgurl" for reviewing. Special thanks to "Warhaler" for helping me improve the story and sticking with me these last few chapters. _Italics mean talking telepathically._ Anyways, onwards with chapter **

**5...**

**Pool troubles.**

For Gohan and his new friends the last few weeks of their life was just fine. Gohan was getting use to his new life in the States. He was making new friends, improving in his training, and didn't have the stress of his life in Japan. It was a similar case for the X-men. They somehow by some miracle of god hadn't revealed their powers and they have not had any trouble with crime. It was May and the students couldn't wait to cool off at their backyard pool since it was so hot.

Gohan looked up from his book as he heard several pairs of footsteps running towards his room. Finally they reached his open door, only to reveal Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt all who were in their swimsuits. Bobby was the first to recover his breath so he asked first.

" Hey Gohan do you want to come down and swim, Professor just said we can use the pool for the first time this year."

"Yeah, please Gohan, I really want you to come" said a certain peppy brown hair girl.

" I don't think I really feel like getting in the pool guys. I mean, I don't even have a bathing suit."

"That's vhy ve bought you one." said Kurt holding up an orange and black swim trunks. Swimming did sound fun... Maybe I could go and swim. No, I can't let them get suspicious of my scars. I could lie, I guess I have to, I mean it isn't only my secret.

" Guys you didn't have to do that, plus I haven't swam in like forever."

" Please Gohan." Kitty said batting her eyelashes. Suddenly her eyes lit up. " Tell you what, put on the trunks and come outside. You don't have to swim, just come outside and get a tan. If you want to come in then you can come on in if you like."

I guess that could be alright, a little sun never hurt anyone. " Alright I'll sit outside and watch. I'll be out in a couple minutes, just have to put on my bathing suit."

" Cool and if you don't come down I'm going to come up and drag you" Kitty threatened. Doesn't that remind me of anyone, oh yeah, Videl. Why does everyone over here remind me of someone.

" No worries, that won't be necessary" I said scratching the back of my head.

" Good, see yah in a few" and that was it. She turned around and skipped down the hall dragging the two boys behind her. Shrugging at her bipolarity I turned around and headed off to change.

_**At the pool.**_

"Everyone come here, I need all your help."

"Kitty, vhat are you planning?" Kurt questioned.

" Shh, you'll see in a sec." Kitty said turning her head towards everyone.

" What do you need Kitty? Where's Gohan I though you were bringing him?" Jean asked.

"Well Gohan is coming but he doesn't want to swim."

" So what's the big deal?"

"Well Gohan still hasn't got his welcoming prank so, I decided today would be the perfect time. Here's what we're going to do. Everyone is going to act like normal, then, myself, Bobby, and you Jean, is going to grab and throw him into the pool."

" But, he doesn't want to get wet, plus his clothes will get all wet."

" That's the beauty of it Jean, he'll be in his swim trunks."

" I guess... alright I'll play along."

"Thanks, alright, Kurt and Rouge, I need you to be back-up. Before you say anything Rouge, it would be very unlikely that you touch him. Anyone, any questions?"

" Yeah one", said Evan. " Since when did you become so devious."

" Since forever, see, I'm a complicated girl." Part of the group rolled their eyes while a good majority shuddered and started edging away. " What are all you standing there for, prank positions!"

I started walking down the stairs with one of my books and some homework, lame right. But, I couldn't just tell them my secret, better yet, our secret. I don't know what to do, it's not like I don't want to go swimming, or have everyone think I'm a party poop-er. Maybe I will go swimming later, I'll just keep on my shirt, no harm in that. I'll do that. I turn to glare away, man that's a bright sun.

Looks like everyone is enjoying themselves, either tanning or swimming. Hmm, for now I think I'll just relax.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o00 **_

_Alright everyone, Gohan has been relaxing in the lawn chair for five minutes, it is time to act, go, go, go, go!_

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Alright, so I carry the 1 and add that to 58. now I have to find the square roo... "Hey what!" trying to turn my head I saw Kitty, Bobby and Jean trying to push me in the pool, "What are you guys doing come on get off" I tried to turn around but only managed to get my shirt taken off! What am I going to do I don't want to hurt them! Suddenly Kurt pops in suddenly and starts pushing too. Maybe if I turn I can get out.

Suddenly I see a hand pop in and touch my back and then after like three short seconds all strength suddenly leaves my body. So this is what dad felt like when he got drained by some androids. I'm suddenly launched forward since I'm no longer resisting, everyone but Rouge falls forward, her face with shock. Suddenly I'm surrounded by the blue, cool water, Kitty, Bobby, Jean, and Kurt.

Seconds later I pop up to the warm almost summer air. Rouge is no longer there, I look around then climb out of the pool. Everyone is staring at me, "what? My swimsuit didn't fall off did it?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

_**Everyone's thoughts**_

" Look at those muscles, he has a six pack!"

" How does someone get that ripped, and how do you get that many scars"

" Look at all of those scars, how did he get them?"

"I just touched him, not only that but what did I just see from him?"

" He just reached a new level of cute!"

" He's hiding something and we need to find out what that is!"

" Oh, my shirt is off, just great!"

" I have to ask him his secret to get ripped!"

" Hey guys, getting in that pool sure did feel great. Thanks Kitty for telling me to get in, you were right, it felt great!"All the while I was scratching my head like I've seen my father do one too many times when he's in trouble. Great, awkward silence...

" Guys come on, if you have a secret crush on Gohan you might want to either; a: work on keeping secrets or b: take a picture. I'm pretty sure it would last longer. That includes the guys just to let you know." Everyone blushed turning away, getting back to what they were doing before except there was a lot more whispering.

" Thanks a lot Jean, you really got me out of a awkward situation."

"No problem, you know I think all the girls who didn't have a crush on you now have one."

" Really, you have to be pulling my leg. Any who I think I might swim a bit." Everyone has already saw me so what's the hurt?

" Alright." I started to turn way then, "Gohan, if I could ask one question." Oh no, this is going to be bad.

"Sure shoot." I said trying to cover the nervousness,

" If you don't mind my asking who did you get so... um.. ripped?"

That shouldn't be to hard to lie, I can even tell part of the truth. " Well in Japan they have something called the World Martial Arts Tournament and I train for that. Since I train I get really fit since I do multiple types of martial arts. My little bro and my father even participate. It's really hard to win so we train to get as strong and fast as we can, I've been doing it since I was four." I said all this holding up four fingers for emphasis.

" Wow! You've been training for that long, no wonder why you have all that," she said waving her hand up and down in the air.

" Yeah..." quickly I let out a small sigh of release that she bought it. " Well now that I've explained that , would you like to go for a swim?"

" Sure." Walking away towards The pool all I can think of is why did Rouge look so shocked and that my secret was going to be harder to keep than I thought.

**A/N so... how did you guys like that. I think it was one of my better chapters. Hey but I'm not a mind reader so please tell me how I did in a review. Thanks a lot guys and girls!**

"**mermaidlover5" thanks a lot for your idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or X-Men Evolution**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Is 'namek' Japanese for mutant?**

As soon as I touch him I realize I have seconds before the visions starts, but I'm still frozen. What if I hurt him?

_**Flash**_

_'Mommy, Daddy, can you tuck me in?' I called. Seconds later there was a petite young women with a messy black haired bun standing at the door._

_' Sure Gohan' She looked at me with so much love. I knew she would do anything for me. Coming behind her was a man with hair sticking up in every direction. He had the same colored hair and eyes as Mommy and myself. He was wearing a gi that showed off some impressive muscle._

_He put his finger up to his lips, I instantly knew what he was going to do. I kept my face straight as if I had not seen a thing. He crept up behind mother like a graceful cat sneaking up on a mouse. Suddenly he pounced._

_'AHH!' she said screaming as she jumped in the air. ' Goku Son, what have I told you about scaring me like that.' She was shaking her finger at him and backing him into a wall. How a women scared a man like him was a secret the universe tried to keep hidden. Though, from the fire burning in her eyes you received a pretty good hint._

_'Gee Chi-Chi' He replied scratching the back of his head. ' You know how I am, I forget stuff easily'_

_' I swear one of these days your going to give me a heart attack' she said with the same burning intensity in her eyes._

_' I'm sorry Chi, I was only doing it to make Gohan laugh, see.' With those few words and a grin that seemed so natural on his face Chi-Chi; my mother, face softened. She glanced at me, she too was smiling now._

_' Alright your off the hook this time' she said to Daddy. Turning to me once again she laughed, ' you think that was funny mister..._

I'm now running full speed towards the mansion. I'm almost there. Why does Goku's face look so familiar... Then my vision clouds again.

_**Flash**_

_' So Dende, what do you do for fun here', I said trying to loosen some of the tension emanating from the little green namak. Getting a good look at Dende I wounder if this is how Piccolo looked when he was a kid._

_' Well I usually help the elders.' He still sounded scared; I noticed he was fixing the sleeve to his robe. This seemed like a habit to him, especially when he was nervous.' I also play a game called " Flagjaca" with my two other friends, Jemo and Cargo.'_

_' That's cool how do you play fl- flujaca.'_

_' Flagjaca' He giggled, the tension and worry starting to melt off his body. ' Well, one person is the seeker. He counts, while he does that, the rest of us hide. When he finishes counting, he starts searching for us. The game is over when the seeker gives up or, he finds all the people. All the losers usually have to do the winners chores for the day.'_

_' Wow, that sounds fun. We have a game on Earth very similar called " Hide 'n' go Seek". The only difference is we don't make people do the winners chores.'_

_' That stinks, that's the best part of the game!' Now he had an actual smile. I'm glad he's happy now, I know how hard it is worrying for your loved ones._

_Shaking my head I say ' Hey, maybe when my Dad comes and gets all the bad guys we can find some more kids to play with and play "Flagjaca"..._

What the heck is a 'Namek' Japanese for mutant or somethin? I don't know, I'll ask Logan. At least I'm safely in the house. Wait, how did I...

_**Flash**_

_The wind is rushing around me and the pain is pulsing through out my whole body, I can't feel it though. My body is numb, what am I going to tell Mom? How will I tell her- what happened. What Cell... No, me caused? I don't want to hurt her. Dad can't be... I can't say it._

_All I hear is the muted 'Thump- Thump- Thump' of my feet as I close the remaining distance to my house. It's the same as always: Beautiful flowers in the garden, vegetables just waiting to be eaten, and the familiar smoke rising through the chimney. But, nothing is going to be the same._

_I raise a trembling hand towards the imitating door, before I can open the door, it flies open._

_' Gohan! Your back!' She squishes me in a hug that I've known for years. Suddenly I snap, tears start to flow. ' Gohan' her face twisted in confusion and worry, 'what's wrong, where's your father?'_

_'M-m-mo-mom, I'm sorry, it's all my fault'_

_' What's going on Gohan, you're starting to scare me. Why are you crying? Where is your father?'_

_' Mom' I just barely say above above a whisper. ' Dad isn't coming. H-he's dead and it's all my fault.' _

_My mom freezes for what feels like an eternity, then she too snaps..._

Oh. My. God! I don't think I've ever felt someone that sad! How did his dad die and how's it his fault? Why was he beaten so badly? Was he abused by someone? When did this even happen; months, a year, years? Is this why he came here? Is he a Mutant? UGG! So many questions! I have to talk to Logan and Professor!

It was about halfway up the stirs that Rouge actually stopped to think. Man, first off, why am I runnin like I'll save the world from Armageddon if I make it up there in record time. Second, shouldn't I actually stop and think this through like a sane person should?

Rouge once again made her way up the stairs. The main difference was that she wasn't going to run to Professor or Logan, she was going up to her bedroom and think this through, step-by-step. Starting with what questions he was going to ask Gohan once she corners him.

**A/N Hey all my wonderful readers, I really hoped you liked this chapter. Once again, sorry for the long wait. No excuses unless you accept laziness. I'd like to thank these people for reviewing last chapter. **

**'denique'**

**'itachisdbzgurl'**

**'ladyyuuki16'**

**'warrior-of-water'**

**'Mecalder'**

**'KABLOOEY12'**

**To the others who are reading this I also thank you. Remember, tell me how you liked this chapter. Is there anything I could work on or fix to make it better? Do you guys or gals have any ideas? Please tell me. Finally...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or X-Men Evolution.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**7. A new you**_

Opening up her laptop Rouge went to Google. "Hmm, what should I start with first" she mumbled to herself. She typed in ' Goku Son'. Looking down the list she clicked on one of the links.

_Goku Son is an amazing fighter who won the 23 world martial arts tournament when he was only 18 years old. Not only this, but he was a finalist in 21 and 22 World Tournaments when he was 15 and 12 years old in the adult competitions. Click the link to see the video of Goku winning 23 World tournament. __/history/world_martailarts__

Clicking on the link a video popped up. As Rouge watched she became more and more amazed. At first it was just normal but very advance martial arts. Nothing much out of place beside he was fighting a green guy. Then they started flying in the air and throwing colored balls of light. It was amazing to watch, sometimes you couldn't even see them cause they were moving so fast. Finally Goku managed to beat the green guy and he was pronounced the winner.

They have to be mutants, no one can move this fast, fly, or shoot balls of light out of their hands without being one. Shaking her head she now went to investigate on if 'namek' really meant mutant in Japanese. Looking threw a couple of links and a translator she found out that it wasn't even close. The real word was ' hen'itai myu-tanto'.

"What is Gohan really hidin?" Closing her laptop she went to find Gohan out by the pool. When she got there she was told he left to go Bayville to go to the library. "Well did anyone go with him?"

" Yeah, Scott and Jean drove zem zere since the two of zem vere going to vatch a movie. Vhy? Do you need him for something?" Kurt questioned.

"Naw, nothin to important thanks." With that Rouge ran off toward the garage and was about to pull out when she heard from the Professor.

_'Rouge, Logan, Kurt, and Kitty, could you please come to my office.' _

"_Humph_" Rouge puffed as she blew one of her bangs out of her face.' Perfect timing, I wonder what he needs, probably somethin to do with some mutant.

**In Bayville**

" Thanks Scott for dropping me off, after I'm done at the Library I might go and get to know the town a bit."

"You're welcome, it's really not a problem. Anyway I'll be back around 8 o'clock and I have my phone on me if you need anything."

" Thanks Dad," I smirked. " Can we go out for ice cream too."

He chuckled "No, because your bed time is nine." Jean hit his arm making him rub it. "Ow!"

" Hope you have Gohan," she smile." Now come on _Daddy_, we have a movie to watch." With that they were leaving me to go off by my self.

'They're really are nice people. A little strange though, I mean they do smell different. Human but... tainted, is that the right word? It's probably just me' I thought as I shook my head. I sat down in a chair and immersed myself in my books.

After about a half hour of studying I was done since I did most at school. Looking down at my watch I saw it was only 6:50. 'Hmm, still a little over an hour, might as well see what they have here. The city was big but nothing compared to West city. Suddenly there was an alarm blaring. Looking around I saw it was from the bank across the street.

' Why can't I get a break around here? Should I intervene and help? What kind of question is that for the great Sabiman; the Sabiman without his costume.' Suddenly I remembered about the capsule with my gi. ' It could work if I go super.' Quickly ducking into an ally I changed and then charged up feeling the power course through my body. I flew into the building, the quicker this is finished the better.

Looking around I saw no one with guns. I did in fact see a really big fat guy holding bags of money. Next to him was a person that reminded me a lot of a frog. He kept on flicking his tongue at people. Right before he was about to hit a woman with it I moved the woman away.

" Hey who did that?" He said quickly looking around, then he spotted me. " Who are you, Glow man? You arn't one of those new X-men losers are you?"

"No, who are the X-men?" Someone suddenly was right behind me.

"They're a bunch of goody-two shoes who always ruin our fun." I turned my head and looked him over. He had white hair and was wearing a green spandex suit with a white lighting bolt going down the middle. He then zipped away into the vault and back out only this time his arms were loaded with money.

"Come on guys lets bail before the X-wimps come and try and stop us."

" I can't let you guys take the money."

" Oh yeah" he said running up putting his finger on my chest. " It's one you against three awesome mutants. I'd like to see you try and beat one of us, though you might have a chance with Toad over there." He said nodding towards the green one.

"Hey!"

" Shut up!" turning back to me " So wanna be hero, whatcha gonna do about us?"

" Well first I'm gonna tie you guys up, then I'm going to put the money back where it belongs, and then quickly leave as soon as I came."

"Ha-ha-ha your hilarious. Like you even have a chance of catching me I'm the fastest thing on earth. Then Toad's so slimy you wouldn't be able to walk behind him without slipping on your sorry butt. Then Blob, well no one can get his arms around him, plus he'd squish you like a bug!" He said this all finishing with stomping on my foot and attempting to run away. Before he could though I grabbed his collar and sent him flying towards the big guy suitably named Blob.

" Well sorry to say this but all of what you said is wrong" I said above their groaning. Fazing in front of them I quickly grabbed all three of them and tied them up. " You see you're about as fast as a snail to me and I'm plenty stronger than I look."

Quickly grabbing the money I put it all back in the vault. While I was there I heard a snap and a _hurry up get out of here you morons. _By the time I was back all I saw were two backs running out the door. Rushing out I was stopped by the sight of four other people surrounding the three that were previously all tied up. Maybe I underestimated them a bit.

I stood back and watched, were these the X-men? Suddenly Toad jumped up and tried to grab a girl that looked a lot like Kitty. I was about to grab her but his tongue just went threw her like she wasn't even there. While she was focused on Toad the white haired guy came and knocked her over. Suddenly a guy with metallic claws jumped up and charged at Blob. He jumped and kicked him in the head throwing his head back. Another girl ran behind him and quickly touched his arm while he was distracted and then just fell to the floor. I didn't know what happened but it sort of look like he fainted. Then suddenly the girl looked like she just gain fifty pounds.

"EWW! I'm nevah touchin that thing again." Is it me or did that sound like Rouge. At that moment Toad tried to jump on Rouge's back but some how the blue elf like creature popped up there and popped out again just leaving behind a blue mist. " Thanks Kurt." She said turning and seeing where she could help. While Toad was trying to figure out where the two had gone the guy with claws hit him in the neck effectively making him pass out. All that was left was the white haired guy.

Looking around he saw his friends I'm assuming, were all taken out, leaving him alone. "As much as I'd like to play some more I have better places to be." With that he was gone seeing that there was no way they could catch him I quickly flew over and once again grabbed him by the neck. " Who is this, let go of me you freak!" I just ignored him and dropped him by the other two.

"Told you I was faster."

"Who are you Bub?" Said the guy with claws. His voice caught me buy surprise, it sounded exactly like Logan's. " Kid, I'm talking to you answer me before I die of old age."

I looked around and was again shocked when I saw Kitty, and Rouge. " I'm a friend " I finally answered. " I was passing though when I saw those three fools trying to rob the bank. I saw there wasn't anyone here so I decided to help. I didn't attend for them to have powers. I've never seen people like them or never less you guys, what are you?" They all look at me funny.

" Yuh nevah hear of mutants, we're all over the news."

"No." I said giving them a look of confusion.

" Ve are humans who have zhe X-gene. It gives powers and changes those who has it. Some cases are different zen others", he pointed to himself and then the others. " How do you zink you got your powers."

" Guess you're right." Looking around I started to feel a bit uncomfortable at them all starring. I have to leave, they might recognize me. " Well I really should go" I said turning.

" Wait why don't you come to the mansion with us." Kitty exclaimed.

" Because I'd attract to much trouble", I paused. "Though you might see me around." After that I took off, too close. At least I think I found out what they've been hiding from me.

**Rouge**

'Is it me, or did that guy look and sound a lot like Gohan... Speak of the devil.' At the top of the street there was Scott and Jean picking up Gohan. ' If I hadn't seen your father then I might have think you were innocent.'

**A/N Well I hoped you liked this chapter, I feel satisfied with it. Though am I rushing this? If so please tell me because I don't like it when stories are too rushed. Anyways, You can thank ' KABLOOY12' for the faster update. Since it was a bit late I made this the longest chapter. I'd also like to thank**

**Pixie101**

**itachisdbzgurl**

**ladyyuuki16**

**Nexina**

**warrior-of-water**

**for reviewing. Once again ideas, comments good or bad, or just a hello are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or X-men evolution. (You all know what to get me for Christmas.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's get to know each other**

" So Gohan, how was the Library?"

"As good as a Library can get." I chuckled. " Hey Scott, Jean look down there." I said pointing down to the end of the block where the X-men still were. As they looked towards where I was pointing both of their jaws tightened. "Who are they, they look like they're wearing the same thing, are they some kind of gang. They look like they're surrounding some kids."

"They're the X-men, kids who have superpowers and help out with crime."

"That's cool, we have people in Japan who are like that. We call them Saiyaman 1 and Saiyaman 2. They're pretty cool I mean they're super strong, can move so fast that they can catch a bullet, and even shoot colored balls of light out of their hands!" Jean and Scott look at each other.

_'Do you think they're mutants?' Jean asked._

_' I don't know.'_

_'Wouldn't Cebereo have picked them up?'_

"Gohan, what do the people think of them, I mean aren't you scared of them?"

Gohan looked at Scott funny, "no, why would we? I mean its not like they're hurting anyone, they are helping us. Satan City is a lot better place with them." Pausing, " some people think they're fakes and are a menace like my girlfriend's dad, but I think they are very real and do a lot of good!"

" Well they sound like good people. I wish people could learn to respect the X-men here like people do to the Saiyamen in Japan." Jean replied. After this comment no one spoke for the rest of the trip. Each sorting out their own thoughts.

**.:_o0o0o0o_:.**

Since it was a Friday night everyone was still up and goofing off. Logan was talking to the Professor about this new super-powered 'hero' and if he was good or not along with Scott, Jean, Hank, and Ororo. After much talk it was finally decided that they would act friendly with this new 'hero' and try to gain more information on him.

While this was happening all the kids were goofing off or just relaxing. Rouge herself was in a chair on the far corner of the room, itching for the moment when she could go and talk to Gohan. She knew he was hiding something but she didn't know what.

Finally, everyone was getting to the point where they were ready for they're beauty sleep. ' Okay' Rouge thought thirty minutes after everyone had turned in for the night. ' It's go time.' Sneaking through the halls she finally made it to his door.

She slowly turned the nob, wincing when the door made a small creak. Creeping up on the bed she gasped, he wasn't there. Where could he be! She couldn't risk going around the house, she might get caught After weighing several options she decided to wait for him in the far corner of the room, he had to turn up sooner or later.

From where Rouge was sitting she had a clear view of everything. She was by the window, closest to it was a desk with an alarm reading 1:06. Next to it was a picture, in it was the woman she saw in the visions; Chi-Chi, Gohan's mom. There was his bed next to the bed with pillows under the sheets giving the appearance of a person sleeping, she knew though that that wasn't at all the case. Overall the room was completely normal. No gadgets, or superhero costumes, not even a gi like he had seen the 'mysterious hero' wear.

She waited and waited, minutes seemed to roll into each other as she fought the urge to fall asleep. Finally she was jerked awake as she heard the windows creep open. **(A\N I considered stopping here) **Even in the groggy state her breath hitched in her throat ' this is it.'

In came a very messy looking Gohan. He was wearing a gi if it could even still be called that, it had: rips and tears in it, some pieces barely staying together, he had cuts and bruises lacing themselves around his body. He looked sort of sweaty from what ever he was doing. Suddenly he looked my way and his eyes widened.

"Hi?" I stated but it came out more like a question.

_**Gohan's p.o.v**_

I breathed in a cool breath of the night air. 'It sure did feel good after that workout in the GR.' I thought as I flew toward the mansion. Finally it came into view, I went for my window and silently opened it. Stepping in I stopped considering just eating a sensu and going to bed, suddenly I felt a small ki in the corner of the room. I slowly turned and my eyes widened as I saw Rouge sitting there.

"Hi?" She said more like questioned. It took me a few seconds to process what was going on. Then I said the stupidest thing that a person could say.

" Hey."She just looked at me, " yuh find someone in your room that isn't suppose to be there and you just say 'hey'?"

'Gohan Son get a grip!' I shook my head and ignored the question. " What are you doing here?"

She seemed to try and get some courage for this question. She stood up and took a deep breath " Well, to get some answers." Blunt and to the point, I can live with that. What I could not live with is the possibility of her finding out my secret. Maybe its not as bad as it seems...

" What answers, you mean to Monday's science test?"

"Gohan, yuh know what I mean but, if yuh still want to play dumb; about your father," I winced at that one " nameks, how you got those scars, how people like your dad and that green person shot balls of light out of their hands and flew, how you became dat ' mysterious hero' everyone is talkin about. All these and more questions." She finally finished.

' Maybe it's more serious than it seems' I thought as my mouth became an 'o' shape. I quickly recovered and retorted though. " What about you and the X-men, I know you are all mutants." Now was her turn to be flabbergasted.

" I. How? How did yuh find out?"

"I saw you guys and figured you all out when I was being the ' mysterious hero'. You, Kitty, I think Logan, and Kurt were there. How did you find out about me?"

" I sorta had visions of some of your memories when I touched you on the back by the pool. I became curious and researched your daddy. The icein on the cake was when I saw yuh by the bank."

I reached back and scratched my head thinking. " I can tell this is going to be a long night... Let me change my clothes and clean up a bit and then we will talk."

She bit her lip as she contemplated over what I just suggested." Alright, but hurry up." Her eyes followed me as I went over to my dresser and got a change of clothes. I quickly grabbed my capsule with my sensu beans so she wouldn't see it and hurried to the bathroom. ' So much for sleep.'

**A/N Hmm, what did you guys think? Personally this isn't my favorite chapter. If you have any ideas on how to make it better please tell. I have some ideas for the next chapter but I would like to hear what you guys think should happen next since idea well is starting to run a little low. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. I'd like to thank these people for reviewing last chapter..**

**warrior-of-water**

**candyapples101**

**SeanHicks4**

**darkmist111**

**ladyyuuki16**

**Remember keep reviewing to give me ideas, hellos, or just telling me how I did. Until next time if I survive my first year of High school. (ahhhh!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or X-men evolution.**


End file.
